


♥♡Puppy Dogs and Anger Management ♥♡

by Tanukichan



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger Management, Bad Boys' Love, Commentor-Inserts, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Sporadic Updates, Teen Angst, Yaoi, controlling parents, demon!Marco, innocent marco, m/m - Freeform, now featuring, or - Freeform, pretty much, refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukichan/pseuds/Tanukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh Star I don’t think this is good idea.” Marco Ubaldo Diaz really didn’t doubt his friend, but what she could do with magic." So when Star told him, she knew a spell to turn him into a demon temporarily he knew it was bad news. Even more when they failed to read the fine print.</p><p>(As a warning kiddies when a idea/plan sounds bad, it probably is and is best to avoid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pissing off the Locals.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned I aged up everyone to make it legal and age consent so below is everyone's age:  
> Star-16  
> Marco-17( I see him as a big bro to Star, so I made him a year older then her)  
> Tom-19 ( Gotta love them older bad boys)

[ ](http://miachee.tumblr.com/image/125311247105)

 

Our story begins with our favorite blonde and brunette needing some indigents only found in the underworld for a new spell. The dilemma to this is Marco’s humanity, no it wasn’t something Star personally faulted him for, but it was a major policy of no humans in the underworld unless they were dead.

 

And while she didn’t need him to go on every journey with her, this one she would need help with getting everything they needed, so with a little wand waving and some a spell work everything should be fixed.

 

“Uh Star I don’t think this is good idea.” Marco Ubaldo Diaz really didn’t doubt his friend, but what she could do with magic. Experience with a talking monster arm and a hair growth spell gone out of control showed how dangerous magic could be.

 

So when the sixteen year old told him there was a spell to turn him into a demon temporarily he was slightly worried. “Relax Marco, everything will be fine!” The Mewni princess assured as him as he paced in front of her kneeling form on the floor.

 

“Look I found it!" Star chirped nudging Marco to sit down and look at the spell that would answered all their problems. Eyes scanning the page showed that the spell was rather simple and easy.

 

Just a quick and simple incantation and voilà an instant demon Marco! If anything went wrong there was a counter spell to change him back. However reading that the transformation of type of demon would be random, and to beware as some kinds were wild and dangerous was worrying to him. {* Also if both had read the very fine print at the bottom of the page, they would’ve seen the warning not to eat any demon food when using this spell and would’ve made extra precautions to follow the direction…}

 

“Star I’m not too sure about this anymore.” Marco awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Can’t I wear the same costume as before?” Really it worked the last time and he didn’t want to become a potentially dangerous creature.

 

“Sorry no can do mister. We don’t know how long it will take to look for what we need and someone may remember you from the ball if you wear the same thing.” Standing she held her wand at him, “Hold still now this may tingle a little.” Star warned as she shouted the chant.

 

 **‘Happy Time Demonic Metamorphosis~!’** A purple and pink beam of light flew at Marco before he could argue with her anymore. Nearly knocking him over, he had to close his eyes at the intense brightness before it soon died down.

 

Opening his eyes he could see Star gasping at him. “Did it work!?!” The transformed teen shudders as he looks at her wide blue eyes.

 

“I’m a really ugly kind of demon huh? Just please don’t say I have tentacles.” Marco begged at what he thought he may have become to cause his friend to stare at him so hard. “Oh my god, you look so adorable!” Star cooed happily.

 

“Marco can I touch your ears they look absolutely cute and fluffy.” Watching the bouncing blond as she giggled at how pretty he was supposedly, he coughed to get her attention. “Um can I have a mirror to see what I look like?”

 

Nodding Star pulled him over to her magical mirror. With a push at one of the jewel facets had it soon converted to a full length one so he could see every part of himself.

 

The single red horn in the center of his forehead was the first thing he noticed, it kinda of reminded him of Pony Head’s own horn only sharper and slightly curved. He also had a tail that was thin and ended in a tuff of reddish brown fur. His feet had taken on an appearance of paws with only having three toes formed together. His eyes still wide, had lighten to a bright candy red hue and seemed to glow even in the light. Moving on, dog-like ears had replaced his normal ones as they hung from his head with them being same the color as his hair and the ends a light beige with lightly speckled spots.

 

Opening his mouth showed cute little fangs had appeared from his cherry red lips, with a larger one slightly poking out his bottom lip when closed. If you took away the tail and horn, changed the eye color and ignored the paws and ears you could still recognize him as Marco Diaz---albeit a little more beastly, and hey when he looked closer he could see that he still had the little mole on his right cheek!

 

 

 

 

♥♡Puppy Dogs and Anger Management ♥♡

 

 

 

 

 A festival celebrating the Archduke’s birthday wasn’t something he expected or wanted to be at. Don’t get him wrong he didn’t have a problem with royalty, his best friend was a princess herself, but when said friend is lost among a large crowd, he couldn’t help but feel a little irritated.

 

He had to give it to them though, whoever the prince was his subjects respected and admired him.

 

Stalls and vendors lining the street on both sides sold many types of food and items. Everything was decorated in varies shades of red, gold, and orange; light and decorations had been strung, a carnival with rides and games was the center of it all.

 

This wasn’t what he thought the underworld would like like…his expectation was a scorched land filled with death and torture not this strange place that was somewhat similar to earth, and while there was the occasional lava pit and what he guessed were hellhounds. If he had to compare it to something, ancient Rome or India would come to mind, only more dangerous.

 

Still preoccupied with all the sights and the smells which his new demon form seemed to enhance he didn’t notice a crowd of people had stop in the middle of the road. Bumping into a larger figure sent him to the ground. Looking up a dark purple colored demon with large black bat wings and ram-like horns was glaring down at him.

 

Eyes widening in fear when a clawed hand grabbed a fistful of his red hoodie, he can't help but let loose a small animal like whine, when lifted a good foot off the ground.

 

“Sire do you want me to take care of the **commoner**?” The word was spat out as it was poison.

 

Turned to face who the demon was addressing Marco could’ve cried at who he saw.

 

Really, of all people to run into it had to be him? Up above someone must really hate Marco to have him bump into Star’s ex-boyfriend with what seemed to be his guard and some other demon that looked important.

 

Shivering in fear he could hear the frozen crowd’s whispers, “Poor kid. Probably going to be killed…”;

“The young prince doesn’t look happy.”

“I hope it’s going to be a bloodbath.”

 

“Hush the guards may hear us, just ignore them.” The last was hissed nervously.

 

Growling in anger the violet demon forced him to kneel in front of Tom. “Apologize to the prince and your end may be swift!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Marco yelps closing his eyes. “I didn’t mean any harm please don’t kill me.

 

_**“Wait."** _

 

There was a pause.

 

Marco opened his eyes slowly, looking down on him was Tom.

 

There was strange look in his eyes, Marco couldn’t help but shiver at the intense gaze. The fire demon seemed to be having an internal battle with himself as he stared at him. Swallowing heavily when Tom frowned, Marco sent a small prayer that Star or anybody really would come help him. Hands clenching the pavement he couldn’t help but think he was right that this was a bad idea.


	2. Tom's inner demons and Pov. (Angest galore!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issues and loves meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Whooh!
> 
> After a long hiatus I'm back. To give a quick explanation on what took so long I can only say life is a struggle sometimes. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter (nervous laughter), as I'm not so sure myself as I rewrote three times. On the side note I have a tumblr now where you can personally shout at me to update or just see what I'm up to. Just copy and paste the link below. 
> 
> http://fandomtrashracoon.tumblr.com/

Garnet red eyes observed the bustle of bodies from his balcony.

Thomas Faust Heylel, or Tom as he preferred looks down as demons scurried around to prepare for tomorrow’s special occasion. For what would’ve been a normal day was instead his birthday and his coming of age before he took over the throne in six years’ time. As an Archduke ( _prince_ ) he’s expected to participate; to greet the delegates of his land and its layers, smile and exchange pleasantries with other heirs from different dimensions visiting, and be a good host in general.

 

Tom blows stem through clenched teeth at the thought. He hates it and wanted **_no_** part of it. The people of his kingdom was only doing it to gain status and show off.

 

Daughters and sons were dolled up in hopes to get his favor and possible be accepted as his consort. It was stupid, there was no one here great enough to stand by his side. Oh, he had his fair share of girlfriends and the occasional boyfriend but all lacked something he was looking for.

 

The only one he could see himself accepting was _her_. By now she would be sixteen, three years younger than him. His beautiful -ex was so full of life and wonder, even having a bright personality to match his own flame. They were perfect for each other, a union of their kingdoms would be greatly prosperous...if only she saw it that way. Instead she prefers to stays clear of him and have adventures with whom she calls her best friends. Thinking about it he has to roll all three of his eyes in thought, wondering was she still living with the male earthling. If he remembered correctly the boy was rather protective and jumpy; and his name was either Guy, Dipper, Sock, or some other weird name.

 

Earth’s humans were rather strange and fragile creatures. None had magic and had to depend on machines for defense. A weakness so glaringly obvious would be easy to prey on. Only a few men it would take to conquer the little blue world…hell he could probably do it himself. The planet had a lava core all he had to do was turn it against them.

 

But he wouldn’t and couldn’t because of her fondness for earth’s culture and people.

 

The mere mention of such a plan would disgust her and reveal how terrible and great a monster he was. So he kept that idea in the deepest corners of his mind out of **_love_** and **_fear_** that if she knew his chances of being taken back would be even less. So he **_tried_** his best in everything to show he was a changed individual. Even taking classes in self-control and anger management to better himself.

 

In result of this Tom could proudly say these last few months he had been anger free, and had been for the past 181days counting. Only having near slight relapse that was adverted quit quickly with no casualties. Besides mentally maturing he had shot up in height and was at a dignified 6’4 with strong muscles. He had also traded in his red t-shirt and shorts for a black leather jacket, forgoing a shirt altogether with torn blue jeans and even more piercings. Creating a rather impressive image of a strong demon.

 

All of it he had done for her. Vigorous training to shape both mind and body in hopes she would take him back only to turn down each time. The real kicker was when he found out she had feeling for some musical human instead. **_Star_** _**Butterfly**_ was a balm and poison that haunted him, it got worse when his parents had learned how great his obsession and had pushed and prodded him to get counseling.

 

It _didn’t_ help.

 

So the next step to ‘ _fixing’_ him was setting him up with some other girl. The date wasn’t so bad at first, just the viewing of a public execution with shared laughter at the victims between them. Seeing how this may look to her he had decided to tell her he wasn’t really interested and was only taking her out to get his parents off his back.

 

Expecting and bracing for the worse he was surprised when she laughed it off. Saying he was confused and he would soon come around. Also adding she didn’t mind waiting for him to declare his eternal love and her and make her his princess and future queen.

 

Gripping the railing under heated hands he squeezed until it twisted and groaned in his hands. Distant in thought he allows the now melted steel to drip between his fingers, the hot liquid metal hits the ground with a sizzle. Angry was too loose of term to describe how he felt, delirious or livid seemed to be the right ones. No one supports him, everyone treated him like an infant that couldn't make decisions. And rather see what his wants were, someone else's override his own and come first; most of the time it’s his parents, like he's one of their subjects to command.

 

Well he's **NOT.** He's won't be pushed aside and be a puppet to control. It’s not quick enough when he'll be in charge, and then Tom will be his own boss. Not some love sick girl or his parents.

             

"Pathetic."

 

 

Tom face has morphed into a cold mask of indifference. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know_ is a belief he lives by. So when he turns to face an older version of himself he reigns his temper to simmer at his core.

 

 

“Father." He acknowledges, not bothering to look the man he calls father in the eyes. King Haydn Heylel is intimidating, he has an aura about him that screams regal with a tone of voice that lets you know he wouldn't hesitate to tear you apart if deemed an obstacle or threat. 

 

"Look me in the eye boy." King Haydn grunts out gruffly. This is what he was talking about, everything must be _perfect_ for his father. To be less was failure and that wasn't  _acceptable._  "Already pouting I see, do you need someone to hold and coddle you?"

 

"No."

 

"No what?"

 

"No Sir." Tom bite backs bitterly, hoping his voice doesn't betray how shaky he's feeling. Standing here with this man leaves a sour taste in his mouth, it’s always a silent challenge between them. Like two caged lions fighting for dominance a battle was gearing to happen when it’s just father and son, otherwise among company a front was put up of a happy family.

 

A bold face _lie_ if any.     

 

“Your mother is waiting with the tailor for your fitting.” King Haydn informs him as he’s turning to leave, stopping at the door he looks back at Tom. “Clean your mess up, you wouldn’t want to create a scene.” He ends closing the door behind him.

 

It’s typical behavior of his father. No time for loitering around, after business is taken care of he’s gone. So squaring his shoulders and donning the perfect mask of a young prince, he shakes off the cooled metal off and leaves his chambers. Underneath it all he’s a tense coil of muscle hopping for something to change, a _different_ approach to this thing he calls life.

 

 

 

 

♥♡Puppy Dogs and Anger Management ♥♡

 

 

 

 

 What an artificial town Tom thought frowning. All around him the simple town folk waved and bowed in his direction as he walked down the street. The gestures they made didn’t reach their eyes and seemed to be an act. Others even took time to gossip and chatter like he couldn’t hear their comments about him.

 

The layer he was visiting was a shopping district where some low ranking nobles and high up merchants lived. In his honor they had a festival, giving him a pass to enjoy anything. Thankfully it was his last stop before he retired home, until then he had to meet with the town official to receive a report on how the city was doing.

 

He wasn’t alone though, unseen and hiding royal guards were keeping watch over him. At his side and accompanying personally on this dreadful excursion was Mephisto, captain of the royal guard and his personal guardian for today. A demon of few words unless necessary Mephisto was a forbidding fellow towering even over him at 7’9 with a four meter wingspan, whose mere presence kept everyone at bay.

 

Rather than the scarred demon’s appearance that kept the masses away it was a combination of his breeding, abilities, and past exploits. Mephisto, or as he was known in the royal battalion the ‘ _Bloody_ _Phantom’_ , was an _Agens mendacii_. A rather reclusive species of demon that was known for their powers of deception with rumors they could tell when someone was lying was to be feared.

 

In particular Mephisto skills in deception were so great he could craft great illusions with his magic. It was an art truly, one could hardly tell what was real when ensured in them. This made Mephisto a good candidate as captain guard and his bodyguard for today. Always calm and leveled headed, if the any of the royal clans tried to stage an assassination attempt today Mephisto could create a distraction where he could be whisked away to safety.

 

It wasn’t so unusually to receive such attempts on his life. Just because his family was in power with the three other royal clans under them didn’t mean anything at all. Tensions were always high, as each was trying the wresting the throne for themselves. Fortunately for him his family had been in control for the last two centuries. Unfortunately word was popping out that the one of the clan heirs’ was making movement to usurp the throne.   

 

Such was the problems of being the prince of the Underworld. Either everyone adored him or wanted his head on a pike.

 

 

**\--------------------------------------------**

 

This was unexpected and **_different._**

 

He had just finished exchanging words with the town’s administrator. A crowd had formed around to watch the whole thing. Mephisto and the rest of his sentinels were making sure that everyone was keeping a safe distance away. Occupied with a group that seemed to be getting rather close no one noticed a red hooded figure had separated from the rest. Rather distracted and not looking ahead the person bumped into Mephisto.  

 

In response his guard reacts in anger. Quick and turning on his heel Mephisto picked the person by the scruff of their jacket and holds them off the ground. Obscenities and death threats shouted at them causes the individual to curls in on themselves. Releasing a short cry when thrown they land in front of him - a heavy clawed hand around the neck forces them on hands and knees.

 

Head lowered submissively and trembling when Mephisto yells louder, they finally look up when ordered.

 

And Tom…he’s _blown_ away, never has he such a more fragile looking demon before. It’s a male, while petite and very stunning there’s no denying that. Wide tear stained eyes stare into his own. Plump pink lips quiver; apologizing and begging not be killed. _Innocence_ shouldn’t be used when describing a demon, but it’s the only thing he can think to label this strange boy as.

 

Gazes still locked everything seems to pause between to two. At this moment it’s just them; no one else matters. Not the town’s official, his bodyguards, or the spectators. It’s only when he hears the crowd’s whispers for blood that breaks the trance. He’s confused something inside of him rebels at the thought of spilling this demon’s blood.

 

Everyone is looking at him in anticipation, still having an internal war his hearts stops for a second when Mephisto hand tightens. It wouldn’t take much to snap the delicate neck just a slight twist to end the life in its deadly grasp.

 

So before he realizes what he’s doing he gives a command. A single order to end all of this leaves his mouth: “ ** _Wait.”_** And they listen.

 

So what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok time for some Headcannons:  
> While not mentioned Tom is at least a Prince or a high ranking demon as he's able to change the Blood Moon Ball (and possible centuries old traditions) just to make it low key (safe) for Star to attend. 
> 
> In my belief the Underworld is so HUGE (multi layered) that it is ruled by a Hierarchy Court system of three levels. The first and at the top would be Tom and his parents, below them and under their supervision are three clans of demons who I'll introduce later, and at the bottom are nobles and town officials. 
> 
> Each as a job and a responsibility. Where I'll expand upon later but to give a brief run I can say Tom and his family has the final word in a decision, the three clans make the rules and enforces them, and the nobles and officials protect the citizens and make sure everything is running well in the layer they're assigned to.
> 
> ~Ok that's it then, I hope this all makes sense. But if anytime you need to ask a question you can contact me by my tumblr or here on AO3.


	3. Marco's Tortue and Two New Guest Introduced?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's apparent torture scenes and two guest make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be brief on the delay on this chapter, all I can say is nerves got the best of me. _*cringes_. But hopefully its longer length, as I have taken into consideration as reviewers have being too short makes up for it.  
>  So enjoy~!

He’s breaking out in a cold sweat.

….

Strapped by his waist by a metal brace.

 

Head pounding, heart thudding so loud a beat that drowns out all fearful cries around him.

..

The ground so, _so_ far away tilts on its axis as he’s next, pushed over the edge…falling, still falling, down in a mad tumble!

.

He shrieks. Long and loud. Eyes darting to the left, a sharp tooth smile there mocking him; at the right unbridled glee of whats about to happen. Holding on when his stomach takes a sharp lurch, Marco screams harder.

 

Gravity is gone he’s weightless suspended head over heels. Picking up speed wind buzzing by his head when metal races by almost colliding, he’s near tears.

_This how he dies._

 

After fifteen minutes of more torture the cart pulls to a stop.

 

Climbing out supported by Tom and a stoic Mephisto, Marco dry heaves.

 

"Did you enjoy yourself Prince Tom… _mutt_?”

 

He’s too nauseous to answer (and trying to feel if his spleen is where his stomach) but Tom seems to respond for the both of them.

 

“Yes, I think me and my _friend_ would like to ride again.”

 

Again?!?! No! Marco doesn’t want to, buts he’s pulled back in line to ride _Cosmic_ _Whiplash._ The fastest roller coaster in 702 dimensions that’s guaranteed to re-arrange your insides™.

 

 ♥♡Puppy Dogs and Anger Management ♥♡

 

 

 

It’s mid-morning. The sun is resting at the horizon, clouds drifting by with two people sitting in silence on an old-battered couch that’s seen better days. Hanging on by the thinnest threads as tears threaten to burst at the seams, ready to fall apart any day now.

“This is best idea yet, just you wait I promise you’ll love it~!” Layha a small monster sings—lower body an anthropomorphic fox with a floating triangle for a head, praises swinging her legs in glee.

“…”

Beside her and casted in shades obscuring most of their appearance but still discernible as a humanoid, is a silent Lils.

 

Who is _not_ amused. Or easily _was_. It was expected though when one’s best friend was a hyper-active monster with a penance for causing trouble and getting into mischief (especially when most ended up with the both spending a day in a holding cell). As a result of many life experiences and encounters (and more) in the foreseeable future had made them quite the pessimistic.

 

“This is idiotic. You know that. Right?”

 

They finally speak.

 

Their friend shushes them with an affronted look. “Maybe, but c’mon it’s a once in a life-time opportunity!”

 

Yes an opportunity that’s _so_ great that it will have the two arrested and charged with harassment. What such fun!—note the sarcasm.

 

“And what are you going to do if we’re caught?”

 

Layha looks away from the pointed glare tossed and fiddles with one of nine long flowing tails behind her. “Erm.”

 

“What is this anyway?” Woken on the day when they finally get time off from work, by a sugar high Layha babbling about the Prince and a commoner fraternizing. “ ** _No_**. We are not going to chase after some rumor you read off the Undernet.”

 

She immediately begins to stutter. "Well, I, Uh Lils, thought we could…

 

“Careful don’t hurt yourself.”

 

Pouting now she lets it all out in one breath, “IJUSTTHOUGHTWECOULDDOSOMETHINGFUNTOGETHER

IMEANHOWCOULDWENOTWITHMYCLASSESANDYOURJOBPROMOTIONBBUTITSNOTLIKEIDONTAPPERCIATEYOURHELPINPAYINGTUTION

IJUSTFEELLOLENYSOMETIMESANDWISHWECANJUSTHANDOUTLIKETHEGOODOLDDAYSWITHNOWORRIESYOUKNOW

BUTILLLEAVEYOUALONEANDWONTBOTHERYOUANYMOREOKSOBYETALKTO YOULATERORNOTASIPROMISEDNOTTOANNOYYOU

BUTIFUOUNEEDANYTHINGIMEANANYTHINIMHEREBUTNOTHERE

OHISHOULDSTOPNOWIMPROBBLYBOTHERINGYOUKNOWOKSHUTTINGUPNOW—!” Layha blurts out huffing at the end.

 

Silent again Lils eyes racked over their friend’s body, noting the frazzled and distress look Layha seemed to carry on her. Flinching when their friend seemed to slump over from the apparent load ‘weighing’ Layha down which is obviously too much to shoulder anymore. _How did they miss that?_ Probably had something to do with the last time they saw the usually flamboyant monster was months ago. A pang of guilt hit them at this moment. Normal for some friends to drift apart over the years, it wasn’t for the two.

 

Practically attached to the hip since childhood were we met, and through high school and the first years of a college (where they dropped out and got a job and Layha was finishing now) neither one has been apart. Even briefly rooming together to help with the bills until Lils moved to be closer to work.

 

Time. _Time_ was the problem, not enough to set aside to hang out. Lils caught climbing the ranks in their job, Layha studying and completing projects for school, and other concerns saw to us not seeing each other. Even the almost-ritual calls to check on each other had ended. The last time the friends saw each one another was online and not in person separated through old and outdated, but still useable laptops Layha had bought one Christmas as gifts. Covos were sweet, as Lils would call their _best friend_ reminding her to eat right and Layha to see if Lils was getting enough sleeping.

 

Some point along that the way that too had dwindled. And wasn’t that sad. Two friends who had promised to be together no matter what…

 

_“Pinky, pinky bow-bell”, two children. Future best friends sung at a park their parents took them on a play-date linking pinkie fingers, “breaks this vow:_

_“Friends to the end~!_

_Will sink below the core. And never rise again.”_

—drifting apart.

 

“Layha.” Lils said, softer now. “Please tell me you don’t believe you’re a nuisance.”

 

A tic of their friend when lying was picking at the fur that covered her arms raw until patches of skin was exposed, was what she did. “N-no it’s just that the only time you visit or call is when I need. And you **_always_** do—even if you have to cancel plans!

 

 

“I see.” Whispering now. Grasping soft hands, softer than their own free from any calluses to hold in their lap. “And this will make you happy?” Lils asked slowly. It was painful to think their friend was hurting all this time and they didn’t know about it.

 

A single watery eye looks at them nodding.

“Ok.”

 

“OK?”

 

“Okay,” They repeat a second time. “Next time you feel that way tell me. I… I love and nothing will change that. I promise.” A lap full of a crying Layha is what Lils gets in response. Wrapping arms around each other, humming a nonsensical tune and gentle swaying lulls a troubled Layha asleep with Lils soon following behind. Another promise is made.

 

To pay attention more, and be a better friend in general. All because of simple request.

 

_We’re so going to get in a lot of trouble for stalking a prince._

 

_But it’s worth—for a friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I fooled you with the chapter's title, huh. You all thought I was going to let Marco get hurt, but I didn't unless counting being forced on amusement rides as torture. 
> 
> Also our two characters may seem random but they aren't. Their part of a little fun experiment I want to try with the reviewers to add fun and make those I select a part of the story. 
> 
> Hopefully everyone enjoys it has much as I do, as it will happen again with more people as we progress through the story. 
> 
> So congratulations to Lilkitty and Layha_CrazedFlyingDoritos2 for being the first. Your new 'Sona's will be making future appearances spying on Tom and Marco while putting their thoughts on the couple. 
> 
> In closing to everyone take some time to give a kudos and review, for all you know you could be featured in PD&AM. Until next time, bye.
> 
> Hey feel free to comment also on my tumblr: [Where all the cool kids are](http://fandomtrashracoon.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> The art where I based demon Marco ( the one on the left) is not my own, but belongs to Miss Random on tumblr. To find them follow copy &paste the link below to see the original image and the rest of their work. http://miachee.tumblr.com/post/125311247105/i-finally-finished-my-drawing-on-demonmarco-well


End file.
